Dark Eyes
by x Dark Sin x
Summary: She stroked the side of his face. "Your alive?" He smirked, arms around her waist. "Tch, like i'd let you fall in love with someone else. You're my slave remember?" She laughed, "Yeah, I remember..." In a world where darkness reigns, could they survive?


_**I can feel your dark eyes. Watching me. Haunting me. Your dark, dark eyes...**_

* * *

><p><strong>She <strong>stared at the picture in her hands. She _didn't _want to remember them, miss them. Why was it so hard to let go? No, she shook her head ridding herself of those childish thoughts. Whatever they had was over. It had been now, for 3 years. They may have all walked on the same path when they were younger, but now, they all walked different paths. _She _had her own goals. She couldn't waste her time reminiscing what wasn't never there in the first place. It's not like they were _ever_ close. They were just a bunch of people thrown together, they never had respect, forget love, for one another. To still keep them in her memories was a pathetic thing to do. Yet, even though she didn't hold them a special place in her heart, she couldn't bring herself to get rid of the picture. She couldn't fathom why, however deep down in her heart she could remeber that, years ago, they once were the most important people in her life. Walking out of the room, her mind was already analysing the situation she was in. In her room the picture of a girl, slightly smiling, with pink hair and emerald eyes, a boy with raven-blue hair and onxy eyes, smirking, a blonde boy with a large smile and cerulean blue eyes and a man with silver, gravity defying hair, one gray eye, the other covered by a mask covering his face, who was standing behind the 3 teens, was left, face down, on her desk. The only reminder of her past. And the one thing she was desprately hoping to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>"No.<strong> I don't need you anymore. I have learnt everything I need from you. I would be stupid to allow you to take my eyes." The pale man in front of him smirked.

"Really now?" He crooned. "Kukukuku, you think **you** can beat **me?" ** He smirked, almost snorted. He shook his head, watching the other man's eyebrow raise. "I don't **think** I can _kill _you, I **know. **In your weakened state there is not much you can do to beat me." The pale man laughed. The sound sickened him. "Ah, I have taught you well." Smirking he raised his sword, he couldn't wait to kill him, then nothing would hinder him from his goal, nothing.

"Indeed, you have." He threw his hidden kunai, suprising his _master._

_Let the games begin..._

* * *

><p><strong>Falling <strong>down, face first, he bit his lip to pevent him from crying out in pain. He was sure his nose had broke. As well as other bones in his body. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he glared at the people in front of him. "Please! Just- just tell me where they are!" They laughed at his pathetic pleas. One of them stepped forward. Laughing he said, "Well, you're about three years late but they headed to the main island, Honshu." He smiled, at least he knew where they are. "And if you ever want to head there I suggest you give us money." He grimaced. Damn, he should have forseen this. Well, since he has his information he doesn't need to hold back anymore. He laughed, "How about I kill you?" After this he would head over to Honshu and he would find them. He wouldn't rest until he did. That was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sighing, <strong>he wondered where he had gone wrong. When did he make his first, of many, mistake? Why did it turn out like this, end like this? He wished he could see them once. Just one last time. So he could beg for forgivness for lying. For making empty promises in desprate times. Promises that turned out to be lies. He wished he could take it all back. He should have tolf the truth before everthing had broken beyond repair. Mabye they could have been saved. He laughed, there was no way he could take any of it back.

He was just a failure...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! This is a new story I thought i'd try out. It's a cross-over that I hope will be different to others. I hope you like it. And lightkira and Sakura aren't going to be a pair. This is the first part of the prologue, there are two parts! Lol please review! :D**


End file.
